Cobalt Love: Aura Guardians
by penguinefluff
Summary: "Through duty, taboo, pain, death and even time itsel; Our love will never fail..." Sir AaronXLucario shipping. Inspired by the movie and their hinted forbidden romance, if Lucario was a girl.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Pokemon, its creatures and characters, are all owned by Nintendo (Ditto for the rest of the chaps). I thank the First Amendment to allow me to twist their story to fulfill my lust for kuwaii overdoses. Delicious…

A/N:: This is a Pokémon/Human story so if you're uncomfortable with the idea, I'm sorry, you've searched wrong so go run along to your hentai. If not, please enjoy the story and share you thoughts with me in a review. Thanks!


	2. Meeting

A black and blue blur rushed through the valley and made its way up the side of a hill. Once it reached the top, Riolu surveyed the magical view of stretching green tree tops, highlighted by the rising sun, expanding far beyond the horizon. The young Pokémon grinned to itself and sprinted down hill towards the forest below. Its wide red eyes spotted a flock of Starly resting and preening themselves, the perfect prey for the Riolu's mischievous games. After ducking behind a fallen log, it suppressed a giggle and suddenly leaped out with a shrill cry.

In a panicked flurry of black and white wings and scattered feathers, the flock escaped through the weaved canopy to the free blue sky above. The Riolu continued its momentum through the bush, laughing to itself. It bumped into something hard.

"Ri-!" it fell to the floor and rubbed the side of its head. It shook off the ringing in its head and slowly looked up the massive body of a Tyranitar. The Riolu shrank under its menacing gaze and became petrified with fear. Its maw opened revealing its fangs in a terrifying display. The Tyranitar stamped its foot, creating a dust cloud and swung its mighty tail to slam it against the ground. The thunderous blow caused the Riolu's body to quake; it scrambled to its paws and nearly tripped trying to run away.

The Tyranitar became enraged, it snorted and started a headlong charge. The Riolu bounded from tree to tree and ran for its life. Tyranitar reared its head and crunched its teeth, skimming over the top of its prey. Riolu turned sharply and made its way for the river, hoping to lose its trail. The Tyranitar refused to be shaken off, it took a wide turn and quickly caught up to it.

Aaron heard the distant cry of an unidentified Pokémon, which was followed closely by the sight of a flock of bird Pokémon taking flight. The young man frowned and wondered if it could be the Tyranitar his village had been warning all the travelers about. He grumbled, focusing back on his task of finding enough firewood for the night and berries for the day. Aaron left for days at a time into the surrounding wilds of his kingdom to continue his training as an Aura sorcerer for his kingdom.

He recalled the day his father, the captain of the army, died in an ambush from a band of thieves attacking a caravan with the royal family. The bitter memory of a heavy soldier's hand on his shoulder while he tried to explain to him that his father died was still crisp in his mind. He ran away into the forest, not wanting to believe it as fact. It was a dark day when he realized his only family member was gone. His father was a figure of dignity and guidance in his life, an idol he wanted to sculpt himself to be just like. Without him, his life would be a sea without a lighthouse.

Many things had changed since then, Aaron was no long a small boy; he was becoming a strong and righteous man. The king and queen had passed now and the princess now ruled their small kingdom.

The opposing countries of the East and the West were increasing in conflict. When each asked which side Cameron Kingdom was on, Lady Rin replied that they would not partake in the atrocious acts of war and would remain neutral.

Aaron's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the far off crashing. His cobalt eyes spotting splintering of trees heading straight towards him. Knowing the full dangers of an aggressive Tyranitar, he turned and ran as fast as he could away from it, scattering an armful of sticks.

The tiny Riolu spotted a human running ahead. She had heard stories of Pokémon being helped by a stray human and hoped on the pain of her lungs that he would help. It summoned up the last reservoir of its strength and bolted forward. It soared over Aaron's head and fell into his chest. Out of reflex he caught its body. The weight sudden caught him off guard and he nearly tumbled. He continued running into a clearing over looking a river.

Aaron huffed and jumped with heavy legs into the river and sloshed through the icy depths of melted snow from the mountain tops. The Tyranitar slowed to a halt, unwilling to touch the water. Aaron collapsed on the banks on the other side. The Riolu smiled to itself knowing that it was all over now. Aaron's blue eyes met with the red orbs of the smaller Pokémon next to him. A roar sounded behind them. The Tyranitar pounded the ground with its fists and shook its head madly. Aaron got to his feet and stood his ground.

"This is not your place to be, Tyranitar!" his voice emanated thorough the air, an unseen force backing his words.

The Rex Pokemon snarled and began charging its attack.

"A hyper beam, eh?" Aaron, the corners of his mouth stretched into a wry smile, "That's not good. I don't think I can run anymore unless I leave that Pokémon behind." He reached into his vest and grabbed a pair of matching long sleeved gloves.

"I guess it's the perfect time to try these out..." Tyranitar's eyes tightened as the growing orb in its mouth reached its maximum power. Aaron slipped the gloves over his bare hands and struck a peaceful stance. A thin blue aura encircled his body. It began growing larger and arcs of blue tinged lightning began to arc through the still air.

With his eyes closed, he took a slow steadying breath. The Riolu watched on with round curious eyes.

"The Aura is with me..." A blue stream of air liberated from his mouth. Behind his closed eyes, the outline of the Tyranitar glowed visibly while a white hot orb of energy was getting larger than ever. In slow motion a beam shot forward, straight toward him and the Riolu.

Aaron opened his eyes and threw his arms out wide. A wall of blue force appeared and deflected the blast and directed it back at the Tyranitar. The towering Pokémon staggered on thick legs and toppled backwards. Aaron collapsed to his knees and breathed heavily; a sweat drop fell from his hairline and dropped off his chin.

"That took a lot more out of me than I thought." His torso was caught by his shaking arms, his vision blurred and everything went black. The Riolu saw the man fall over and rushed to his side.

"Ri?... Ri?..." Aaron awoke to the worried calls of a Pokémon. He rubbed his damp forehead with his hot hand. The form of a dog like Pokémon appeared.

"Ri!" it sounded relieved to see his eyes open.

"Hello there." Aaron smiled. The Riolu sensed a ripple of joy from the human and wagged its tail. "My name is Aaron, what's yours?"

The bipedal Pokémon stood on its hind legs proudly and yipped happily, "Riolu!"

"Nice to meet you, Riolu." he said grinning. Its body was covered in short, soft looking blue and black fur. Erect triangular ears, a black mask around its ears with a long blue tail. The golden color of its paw pads caught his attention.

"Riolu~!" it turned and returned with a leaf as a makeshift cup for water. Aaron beamed at the Pokémon.

"Thank you." he graciously accepted its offering and sipped the cool water. "Mhmmmm... Refreshing!"

The Riolu bounded with mirth and yipped playfully.

"Sorry, Riolu, I won't be able to play for a bit. Heh, its amazing how quickly you recovered... I can see the potential in you for becoming a great user of the Aura one day." Riolu felt her heart swell from his compliment.

"Aura is the energy that is emitted by all things. It is the waves of energy that we all use to live, the one true force that unites us all as one." Riolu cocked its head to one side, interpreting his words.

"Energy can be positive," Aaron flicked a finger and a blue ring jiggled one of the black tendrils from Riolu's head. "… Or negative." His eyes wandered to the downed Tyranitar only to find an empty crater. No doubt the animal had lumbered off to lick its wounds.

Aaron looked up suddenly. Riolu gazed in the direction his blue eyes, they were trained on the outline of a far off Pokémon in the sky. A moment later, the aura warrior reached his arm out to allow his first Pokémon to perch on his arm. The Riolu backed off a few paces as the Pidgeotto flapped its wing and rested them at its sides. Aaron untied a tube container from its leg, and retrieved a scroll. He read the neatly written letter sent from Lady Rin, the ruler of his kingdom. His expression changed.

"Good job finding me, Pidgeotto," he smoothed two fingers on its beak. The predatory bird ruffled its feathers and turned its head to the Riolu. Aaron struggled to his feet, using the trunk of the tree for support. Pidgeotto jumped off his arm into the air and circled above.

"Lead the way, Pidgeotto." His new friend piped up suddenly. "I'm sorry, but I must leave, my country needs me…" Riolu skipped forward and balled its fists in determination.

Aaron smiled, "I am grateful for your help, however I cannot let you come with me- it would be too dangerous. I would never forgive myself if something happened. I know we will see each other again one day." He bowed and quickly left. Riolu reached out its golden padded paws in his direction. She looked down, disappointed. Suddenly it looked up, a grim line on its face.


	3. Vows

Seasons changed, time passed, and the Nations of Man had shifted into what seemed to be an uneasy truce…

A man of around twenty was sitting in the open ledge of his window. It was from the room at the top of one of the spires of Cameron Kingdom. His eyes were closed, a strand of his dark azure hair on his smooth handsome face; behind his lids memories drifted through and through like a gentle stream. He breathed in the chilly and fresh morning air. He slipped into the moment, a blue aura surrounding his body.

"Sir Aaron!" a maid busted through the door to find him sitting on a window ledge. She became flustered and bowed suddenly. "So sorry, sir!"

Aaron's cobalt blue eyes opened to the serene scene of morning green. He slowly turned from the window and looked at her. "What can I help you with, Alice?"

The young female blushed and became even more flustered. "Lady Rin requests your presence immediately in the court." Deftly, he jumped from the ledge, grabbed his staff, feathered hat, and with his elegant cape billowing behind him, proceeded down the stairs. Alice ran to catch up to his long strides and carried her skirt on the way down. Her cheeks were still red, her mind racing trying of ways to use this rare opportunity to talk to him. Just as she was about to say something, Aaron threw the heavy wooden doors open to the great hall. Lady Rin, as poised and proper as ever, was sitting on a throne at the very end.

Aaron bowed on one knee and spoke, "You wished to see me, My Lady?" In the background, Alice swooned to his deep voice.

"This morning one of our scouts came back from one of the surrounding country sides, bloodied and torn. He died before we could ask him what had happened. I want to you to investigate." Her voice was clear and defined, but he could sense her sadness of what was to come.

The aura warrior's expression changed. The calm sea had became focused, the air shifted in energy.

"I shall leave right away." Alice scrambled forward, still red from her fantasies. She handed him a pack of traveling supplies and a stuttering 'Be safe and come home soon.'

Aaron hid in the bushes of the forest and watched as the Red Army of the West load bags of stored grain onto carts hitched to Rapidashes. Men, women and children huddled close in a circle under the stare of Houndours in red armor. It all became painfully aware to Aaron that the West army had attacked a defenseless village and was now raiding them of their food storage. If they took all of the grain, his people would face starvation for the winter.

He planned his attack carefully. A sudden pulse of energy made him lock up. He closed his eyes, trying to pin point its location. He could sense the blazing white hot aura of another being darting through the landscape, heading his direction. He could make out the distinct humanoid outline. His mind raced as to who, or what, it could be.

A bipedal blue and black Pokémon appeared. It launched itself at an Aagron. The beast toppled over, men shouted and the Houndours launched a barrage of flamethrowers. But their target was too agile for them; it dodged the attack and ran off into the mountains again.

"After it!" a commanding officer shouted amid the clamor. A fleet of Houndour left and a pair of Mightyena filled in their position around the prisoners.

"Damn that beast…" the officer growled through clenched teeth."Its hit and run tactics are making this raid counter productive. We've lost nearly a dozen Pokémon… all for a few bags of rice!"

"Sir, that's the seventh time today that mysterious Pokémon has ambushed us. Perhaps we should retreat. I believe the attacks will be more devastating when we travel in caravan formation through the mountain pass…"

"It won't come to that." The officer spoke the soldier. "I'll have that Pokémon's head before we leave."

Lucario zigzagged through the trees, using their mighty trunks as cover, dodging one flamethrower after another. It nimbly bounded off a branch as it burned to the ground. The aura Pokemon found itself surrounded on all sides. It side stepped a bite attack and punched it in the muzzle. The Dark Pokemon yelped and shrank in pain. Lucario sensed one charging at her from behind and grabbed it by the horns. Before it could fire off another attack, she twisted its neck and tossed its body at another Houndour.

Two were left; they pursued the Lucario and cornered her in a narrowing valley. One barked a flare of red while the other licked its muzzle in anticipation.

Aaron stamped his staff into the ground. "LEAVE AT ONCE!"

His voice tore through the air, the Houndours whimpered, their barbed tails tucking between their shaking legs before escaping into the darkness from his roar.

It was the same Pokemon he had met so long ago. Bit it was different now, larger with a honed aura. Aaron smiled as the Lucario took a defensive stance. It was obviously still shaken by his voice.

"Hello Riolu." His voice was warm and soft now, Lucario's mouth hung open.

"_A-a-Aaron? Is that you_?" Its voice rung telepathically in his head. He was surprised to find the feminine quality of it.

"Yes, I can see that you have grown very much since I've last seen you. Glad I caught up with you, I hate to see what would have happened if I was too late." Lucario blinked.

"_I…. the village-!"_

He held up a gloved hand. Lucario noted that it was the very same pair he had but with an intricate yellow barred pattern and a matching cobalt colored jewel on the backs.

"Already taken care of. All thanks to your help. They are now fleeing our small territory as we speak. Tell me, have you been training since we last met?"

"_Y-yes, I have. Ever since I met you, I swore to myself that I would work to becoming a better warrior, just like you_. _I trained by battling different Pokémon, I even defeated the Tyranitar that attacked us by myself_." Lucario recalled the vicious battle, and the uplifting feeling of accomplishment in the name of Aaron that caused her to evolve. A serene smile settled on his face.

"I am very impressed how much you have grown," he turned his head to one side, almost studying her, the same graceful look on his face. Aaron didn't notice the light blush under her fur. "I must thank you for your help today. My people and I are in a great debt to you."

"_It was the right thing to do, those people are…. bad. I don't know how to explain it, I can just sense it_." Aaron nodded gravely.

"How would you like to become my first apprentice? I won't promise that it will be easy, but I can offer an opportunity to share with you my knowledge of Aura."

Lucario's face light up, "_Yes! I swear that I will work as hard as I can_."

"You do understand that in these chaotic times, you may be asked to fight in the name of Cameron Kingdom?" Lucario had dreamt of those his cobalt eyes she was staring into on many nights.

"_I am unafraid_." Her heart began thumping in her chest at the prospect of him becoming her master. Aaron could sense that the Pokémon's nervousness despite its brave words. "_P-Please, call me Lucario…_"


	4. Training

Aaron called his Pidgeot, Lucario took a half step back as Aaron petted his beak with two fingers. The large bird that had intimidated her when she was a Riolu had also grown larger. He deftly leaped unto its back. Aaron motioned for Lucario to join him. It was a dream come true for her as she took her side next to him. They flew back to the castle, Pidgeot's impressive mane of yellow and red feathers beautifully streaked behind it in the starry night sky. Sir Aaron showed Lucario to her quarters at the castle when a young human appeared and began a torrent of questions at Aaron. He answered all of them with a patient calamity.

The next morning, the day began with a session of sunrise meditation on the highest point of the castle. Aaron explained that quieting the noise in one's spirit with the silence of an early morning was important before training.

The lessons began with Aaron showing Lucario the essence of Aura within all things, in every plant and Pokemon. They would go on excursions in the solitude of the forest to become more in tune with Aura. Lucario was already adept at sensing aura, and so Aaron began showing her the Aura within herself.

"Do as I do." Aaron said quietly, he took a battle stance and flowed into another stance. "You must feel the energy of your Aura, feel the waves roll like a river... And breathe…" Aaron inhaled slowly as Lucario matched his movements, pausing at each stance making sure it matched his.

He smiled and exhaled. "Keep going." Aaron poised himself behind her and gently took her black furred wrists in his gloved hands. She could feel his warmth through the material. He guided her motions to be more fluid. Lucario's red eyes went wide from him being so close to her. She could feel the sea of tranquility within him, it soothed her racing mind and she flowed with his movements, thoughts escaping from her mind.

"You must align yourself with the order of the universe, feel the power of all that was and that ever will be. Make yourself at peace and you will be able to become a Guardian of the Aura. You will gain the ability to concentrate, maintain and manipulate Aura: To see things as they truly are."

Lucario caught on quickly as Aaron's student. She would always call him master, and each time she did, he would politely decline her honorific and ask her to call him by his first name. They soon began more physical training. Light sparring sessions coupled with training with aura spheres left her sore and tired out. Aaron seemed to be unaffected; he had been doing the same training for years now.

They traveled off the worn path to a hot spring. _"What sort of training will we practice here, Master Aaron?"_

"You have been training hard lately, its time for a break. Please don't call me master, Lucario." He sat at the edge of the water, steam curling from the clear surface. He removed his boots and rolled up his pant legs.

"Come on, relax for a bit, Lucario." He patted the ground next to him. Lucario hesitated. Aaron wished that she would be a bit less high strung,

"Please? Why don't you consider this another form of training." He lightly tugged on her paw. Lucario gasped and blushed as she went downward. She settled next to him, and dipped her hind paws into the water. She was shocked by how warm the water felt, being used to the frigid water of the rivers that come from the mountain peaks.

"Feel good?" Lucario nodded and looked away smiling, hoping he wouldn't notice the red underneath her blue and black fur. Aaron was happy to see his friend enjoying the water. Both were listening to the sound of trickling water of a nearby stream. Lucario looked over to see her master staring at her, she was about to say something when he petted her head. She enjoyed his small sign of affection immensely, her long blue tail began to wag.

"I must thank you for all your hard work, you have come far in a very short amount of time." It all stopped too soon for her. Aaron had wished he removed his gloves before he did that. He was curious to see if her fur was as soft as it looked. Lucario's heart filled with a familiar feeling, it was the upwelling of pride from his words, a feeling she remembered as a Riolu.

When they were well rested, they traveled off the path to one of the largest mountains in the area. They began to climb to its peak as the next phase of training. They came across a narrow ledge that needed to be traversed.

"Hone yourself, keep your mind in harmony and you will be balanced." They flattened themselves to the dirt wall and tip toed their way across. Lucario hesitated from looking at the steep slope downward and stepped wrong. A rock loosened and chunks of earth collapsed under her paw. She tried grasping at the ground, but the dirt was too moist to hold its shape and Lucario continued to fall. Aaron leaped off the ledge without another thought, he dug his staff into the slope to slow his descent. It hit a subterranean boulder and he tumbled head over heels down.

The two landed into a pile of muddy run off from the steep hill. Aaron spat a mouthful of dirt and shook his dizzy head, "Lucario….?"

"_Over here, Master…"_ She tried to get to her feet but suddenly fell forward. Aaron looked over to see Lucario facing him with a thick layer of gooey mud caked on her muzzle. He put a hand over his mouth trying not to be rude but broke into a bout of laughter instead. A tall blue ear went back. Lucario scooped a paw full of mud and hurled it at him. It landed with a plaff on his face, knocking off his hat. Aaron wiped off the muck and flicked it away, a wide grin lighting up his face.

"Such a defiant act from my favored pupil!" he said with mock hurt in his voice, Aaron laughed jovially with Lucario and treaded over to her. Lucario found that her hind paw was stuck in a small sink hole. Her red eyes caught her master's pale hand in front of her. Her gaze traveled up the length of his arm to his caring cobalt eyes. He had taken off his long sleeved glove to hold her paw with a clean hand. She marveled at how amazing he was despite being covered in muck. Her paw met his hand. Aaron hoisted her up, the move was sudden and nearly caused her to fall into him. She stopped herself and blushed at what could have happened. Aaron was happy to find that her fur really was as soft as it looked.

After an uncomfortable walk back, they made it to the hot springs again. Aaron grabbed a bar of soap from his traveling pack and leaped into the tepid water without his boots. He dunked himself under and broke the surface shaking his wet locks and exhaling. He stood in the waist high water and sloshed the clumps of drying mud from his clothes.

Lucario was much more careful entering the water. She gingerly dipped one hind paw in, and then the other. Aaron splashed her for being slow. She shook beads of water from her pelt and retaliated with a wave of water.

"You're not allowed to use Aura against me!" Aaron called playfully as he sent a bubble of water her way. Lucario caused an upwelling of water to shoot up to absorb the attack. He was expecting to see her soaking wet but was mistaken.

"Where…?" Lucario suddenly jumped from underneath the surface and tackled into him. Aaron was shocked, she had suppressed her aura to sneak up on him. The water foamed from their games as the dirt cleared from their bodies.

Later Aaron's cape and other garments were hanging on low branches to dry. Aaron had started a fire with some wood that Lucario collected. He sat back and gazed up at the stars.

"Aren't they a magnificent sight?" he said suddenly. Lucario nodded and stared at his face. She wanted to smooth the dark hair that was obscuring his good looks from her. But even more than that, she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she looked up to him and how much she wanted to be with him.

"Yes, Lucario?" Aaron broke his trance from the heavens above to look at his student. Her tail went rigid as she became flustered, _"Nothing… Master.." _

She tried to shake the irrationality that was nagging her mind._ "But….It's just that…." _She chickened out again._ "I was wondering where you got your gloves and staff?"_

"I first got the gloves as a present from Alice. Later, I got the wooden staff from a fallen branch while I was observing the Tree of Life. I had the feeling it was a gift from the guardian spirit, so I took it and made a staff. As for the stones, I found those in a cave that was also by the tree of life. I was running away from a pair of Graveler. I had accidently stumbled on their nesting site and they were furious. They shook the ground and sent boulders at me. I ended up falling through a pit and they stopped their pursuit when they lost sight of me. My heart was beating from the chase and then an odd blue light caught my eye. It was coming from a rock that had split open from the Gravelers' attacks. The stronger my Aura was, the stronger the vibrations were within the blue stone. The stones resonated to enhance my specific Aura, and so I place them on my gloves and staff."

Lucario had fallen asleep during his story. Aaron saw this and threw another log onto the flame to do the same. He took a moment to look at her sleeping for a moment. She was much more to him than just another Pokemon. He cared greatly for his Pidgeot, but it was a completely different relationship he had with her. She sure was interesting to him. He wondered where she might have come from, he had never seen another Lucario before. He found himself rubbing his eyes and knew it was time for sleep.


	5. Promises

The next day, training resumed. They meditated in the morning, ate a small meal of berries and river water and resumed their climb up the mountain to train at the peak. Among the tall pillars of dark brown stone and towering summit, they struck a peaceful stance and flowed into fighting stances in perfect harmony. After they were done they stood in silence with their hands cupped, one on top of the other. Slowly, energy trickled form the core of their bodies, up their chest, and down their arms to collect in their hands.

"_Aaron… I think its working…_." Lucario spoke telepathically.

"That's good, keep it up." He encouraged her. Both of their eyes were closed, but each could sense the Aura sphere that was forming in their hands. The energy pulsed and grew larger, the blue aura swirled. Suddenly, both of their eyes opened simultaneously and they launched their attacks. Energy crackled around the twin balls of Aura like lightning as they sped into the empty mouth of a nearby cave. The impact of their assault rumbled the compact mountain terrain beneath them and sent a cascade of dust and debris out of the cave.

From deep within the cave, both Aaron and Lucario sensed something large coming up from within its depth. They readied themselves in a defensive pose, each expecting to see a mammoth Onix, or Steelix, to come out and punish them for disturbing its home.

A huge colony of Zubats and Golbats emerged from the cave and filtered through the skies. The two Aura warriors ducked out of their flapping leathery wings and sharp cries. They looked at each other when it had quieted. The bat Pokémon had formed a ball of black in the blue sky and snaked their way to another location.

A crash sounded from inside the cave. Cracks formed all through out the rocks around and above the cave. Aaron and Lucario watched in horror as an avalanche of boulders and rocks began shattering towards them. The two ran down the path they had taken earlier, dodging crashing rocks and stones at the same time. The sliding landscape swallowed Lucario as Aaron dodged behind a tall pillar.

His normally placid composure was lost, Aaron screamed seeing her disappear under a blanket of rocks. He sped forward his mind racing with the worst of what had just happened. His hat flew off his head at the break neck speed he was going, He clawed at the ground, lifting heavy boulders with only the strength that adrenaline can provide. His arms burned at the frenetic pace that he worked, he struggled to roll a boulder from the location where he sensed her Aura weakly emanating from. His wide eyes saw a black paw with a sharp metallic spike twitch.

Aaron didn't realize he was calling her name over and over again.

Lucario realized she was in his arms now. She came back from a world of black to him, his blazing white blue aura waking her to his words. Her red eyes stared weakly up at him, the memory of her as a Riolu in his arms flashed vividly for a second. His shaking, over used arms pressed her close to his chest, her chest spike jabbed him painfully. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks and dripped off his chin, his eyes burned as he buried himself in her fur.

"Lucario…" he suppressed a hiccup from his sob, "I'm so sorry… I swear on the Aura of all things, I will protect you with everything I have…. Just… Please… be okay…" his voice cracked at the end at the thought of losing someone so close to his heart again.

Aaron pressed his forehead to hers as he gripped her tightly. After his father passed on, he swore to take his stead as the Knight of the castle. His father never mentioned his mother, to him he was married to the Kingdom of Cameron and his son was his sole joy in life. Aaron had abandoned all hope of settling down with a maiden and starting a family. He even refused Alice's' advances, assuring her that he cared for her but that the wellbeing of Kingdom Cameron and the Aura were always key in his life. She hated him at first, but suddenly forgave him and continued her unrequited love fantasy.

Aaron held Lucario while they rode on Pidgeot's back to the castle. He never left her side, constantly keeping vigil and pressing a blue Aura cloaked hand to her body in an attempt to help the healing process. Alice would come and go, worrying her hands as she begged him to rest. He would always politely decline, his attention focused on his student instead of her. She gave in and brought linen bandages for Lucario.

Alice was about to being dressing her wounds when Aaron suddenly held up a hand. Lucario stirred, her face winced as she moved her battered limbs. He stood over her, his cobalt orbs searching her canine features. Her lids opened, pupils dilated to the low light of her room as she took in his blurry features.

"_M-Master…?"_ He held an open hand to her chest to keep her from trying to get up,

"Shhh…." He hushed quietly, "Just rest now…." He smiled, knowing that the uncertainty of her living through the night was over; she was going to be all right. Alice silently watched their exchange. Her heart fell as the man she loved gently touched the Pokémon's paw. He stood and walked over to a chair to sit down.

Alice scurried over only to find that he just as quickly fallen asleep. She covered his body in a blanket and left the room.

Thanks to Lucario's debilitated condition, Master and student were able to enjoy the annual festivities of the Spring Celebration. They enjoyed Hoppip cream puffs with Pecha berry filling while watching a parade of different Pokemon from far off places perform with their handlers in elaborate costumes. Next, they were chosen to oversee the exhilarating battles in the tournament with Lady Rin sitting in her throne. The winner was awarded a sum of gold coins and a congratulations form the Lady herself as the crowd cheered. Aaron then bee lined straight for the vendor selling his childhood favorite, Ekans-on-a-stick. He offered some to Lucario who turned her head away and waved her good paw, trying to get the thing away from her.

When the two shared a local desert of mixed of Beedril honey and MooMoo milk, Lucario didn't notice some that was left on her muzzle. Aaron smiled and wiped the cream off with his finger. She felt her skin grow warm under her coat from his intimate touch. His smile broadened into a wide grin as he licked it off. Lucario felt so hot she could have been panting. Her eyes locked onto his lips as she thought about him kissing her with his smooth mouth. Aaron's blue eyes stared deeply into her red eyes…

The sound of a rapidly beating drum in tempo with a crashing symbol broke their trance. The Pokemon battling arena was transformed into a dance hall as everyone stood from their seats to begin the ball. Everyone from the court paired off and began to dance the night away, Aaron removed his hat and bowed to Lucario. She was taken aback by his chivalrous display.

"May I have this dance, Mi'lady?" Aaron said in the most serious tone he could muster. He didn't wait for a response as he took her paw and placed a hand on her hip.

Lucario was too shocked to say anything as Aaron moved along to the music. _"Aaron… I don't know what I'm doing!"_

"Don't worry… Just remember what I taught you and follow my lead." It was not long before they two matched the graceful twirls and coordinated steps of the court.

Alice gritted her teeth as her nails dug into the palms of her hands at what she was witnessing. She was willing to over look the fact that he treated _it_ with more than just the doting of a teacher. She told herself that it was normal. But now, he was dancing with his Pokémon. She didn't want to believe that he was committing one of the most taboo unspoken sins of their land; becoming intimate with an animal.

She stormed off, angrily wiping a tear from her eye before it had a chance to fall. Alice worked hard to be there for him, even if he didn't need it. She wanted to help, even if she never really could do anything for him that he couldn't already do himself. She even worked meticulously on her hair and dress for the festival, and it was all for nothing.

"What wrong?" Aaron asked in her erect ear.

"_It's… the others… They're staring at us…."_ Lucario shifted uncomfortably under the burrowing countless eyes.

"Hmm…. Yes, it is to be expected. Humans fear what they do not understand…" He paused as he gave her another twirl around. "And they hate what they fear. A person becoming close with their Pokemon is well looked upon, but when someone becomes too close…."

Aaron found himself staring at her again, he couldn't help it. He just felt so magnetized to her presence. The warrior realized that he had trailed off again. In accordance to the dance routine, Aaron took a half step back and lifted his arm at a ninety degree angle to his body. Lucario did the same and their hands barely touched. Their eyes held one another as they slowly took one step after another in a circle.

"When I am with you, your eyes are the only ones I see." He wanted to reach out and touch her soft furred cheek.

"_Aaron…. I…."_ Lucario was going to tell him all that she had wanted to say. Under his crystal cobalt blue eyes, voice of utter love, and after being spurred from a near death experience she felt safe enough to expose her deepest feelings for him.

A soldier running through the courtyard interrupted anything that could have happened. He ran to Lady Rin and informed her that the Red West army and the Green East army fronts were closing in on each other. The music had stopped and everyone was in a deathly silence as they listened to the messengers out of breath words. It did not matter to them that there was a neutral country in the middle. The cauldron of war was now bubbling over and Kingdom Cameron was not to make it through the night.

All at once the crowd was in an uproar. A woman screamed fearing for her life. They mob was becoming panicked. Aaron stood on a table and threw his arms out and called for attention. He calmed everyone and instructed a pair of guards to lead everyone to safety by evacuating the kingdom. He looked to Lucario. She knew that this day would come sooner or later. There was pained expression on his familiar face.

She left for reconnaissance on how much time it would take for the fronts of armored Pokemon and humans to meet to as Aaron exchanged words with Lady Rin.

Lucario's eye sight was injured during a fight with some Houndoom. Despite being blind, she used the power of Aura to find Aaron. She saw his unique blazing white aura against the background in her mind and closed the distance. She knew part of the reason she was so attracted to him was because of how different his Aura was; it was brighter and more magnificent than the faint outline of any other person. She asked what was wrong. He did not answer. He threw his staff into the like a spear when Lucario tried to follow him to see what was wrong. A bright light blinded her Aura sight and everything went black.


	6. Interlude

Ash grabbed her paw as she was fading away. The tears streamed down the sides of her face in a never ending flow from the shame of doubting her greatest friend. A jolt of energy caused her to cry out in pain. She heard Ash's words faintly. His aura was so similar to her former Master's. She hated Ash at first for the pain of remembering him when ever she sensed his aura.

Her lids wavered as her body tensed and began losing energy. She felt her heart rate slow and became very afraid. She knew that giving up her Aura for Mew would kill her in exchange for its life, but she did it anyway. She knew that her Master would be proud.

She forced herself to look as his face one last time and gave a final shuddering breath as she passed away.


	7. Reunion

Lucario was sitting, leaned against the crystal pillar that she had died next to when a voice called her name. Her ears twitched in the darkness. She opened her eyes to see Aaron's white Aura against the nothingnessa. It took a moment to register that she was seeing his Aura with her own red eyes rather than with Aura sight.

She tried to find her voice again. "_A-Aaron_?"

The white dissipated leaving her Master standing before her. He was muttering something under his breath. She heard the words 'I'm sorry' and 'Lucario' multiple times.

She ran forward and nearly knocked him off his feet in a desperate embrace and cried his name. Lucario felt his arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her head. She breathed in his marvelous scent and was warmed by his body. She felt a cold spot hit her head. She looked up to see that tears leaked through his closed eyes.

"Thank the Aura…. For this …dream…." He said, a drowned melancholy in his voice. He took a few more moments to lose himself in the hallucination. He thought he had heard her voice in his head and now he dreamed he was holding her. It was the last thing he thought about in his last moments alive.

"_Aaron…_." He felt a paw on his face, the curled digit wiped a tear at the corner of his face. Like velvet curtains before a grand stage, he saw her before him. Aaron saw her pretty red eyes that reminded him of the sun and looked at her triangular ear while stroking it with his fingers. He heard her giggle in his head and looked back at her again. A tear ran down his face in joy of realization. He ducked his head low placed his lips on her canine mouth. Her fur tickled him for a moment and he smiled. The darkness around them broke apart and shattered before falling away. The air became colored red, blue, purple, green and gold as their hearts rose in the bliss of being together in love.

He pulled her in for a better grip and pivoted, spinning his dearly beloved Pokemon in a circle before stopping to rest his head against hers.

"I never though I would have seen you again." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "… Can you ever forgive me for abandoning you?"

"_Oh Aaron… you will always be the Master of my heart_." She placed her soft paw pads on his neck. They both looked up as a bright white light shone above them. Floating gently, as if to enjoy watching their reunion was Mew. The pink creature looked something like a cross between a fox and a cat. It cocked its head to one side, its eyes a glowing white color.

"Mew!" Its high pitched voiced mewed while it held up a tiny paw. The two watched as it glided down and flew around them, its elongated skinny tail nearly touching its nose to complete a circle. The colors around them swirled faster and faster as Mew also increased its merry-go-round. The colors bled into a radiant orange. Lucario and Aaron felt the Aura around them becoming more intense, they closed their eyes.

"_Riley…_?"

"Yes, Lucario?" The blue haired male asked the blue and black biped Pokemon sitting between his legs while resting against his broad chest.

"_Remember how we met_?" The two were bathed in the orange glow of a setting sun at twilight.

"Hmm…" Riley indulged himself in resting his head between her ears. "How could I forget, you a handful of Riolu alright; I couldn't keep you still for a moment.

"_Heh heh, yeah… Or how about the time I evolved_?" One of her paws reached back as she lovingly scratched at his blue suit.

"Yep…. You sure showed my rival's Tyranitar that it was nothing but a big push over. He playfully nibbled at her perked ear. She grinned and pulled back just enough to give him a pass of her tail over his face. She knew he hated having her fur stuck to in his mouth. Lucario looked back at him, the old mischievous look of a Riolu still glinting in her red eye. Riley adjusted his matching blue hat and pretended to pout.

"The sunset sure is making you nostalgic." The corner of his young face pulled into a serene smile. "But you know what's my favorite memory?"

Lucario moved her body sideways to get more comfortable on the hard ground of cliff. She wondered if they named this place Iron Island because of the Pokemon and the impossibly cruel rocks under her rump. "_What_?"

"They day I knew that we became lovers…" Lucario blushed and looked up from adjusting herself to see the same old look of undying devotion in his eyes. It warmed her heart again and caused her stomach to fill with Butterfree. Her red eyes shifted off for a moment.

"_But… What about… What all those other people were saying about us…_"

"I don't care about any of them because I'll have you in my life by my side, in battling or just there when I need you the most…. Forever…" the last word was uttered gruff, full of emotion.

"_Aaron I…. I love you_!"

"I love you too, Lucario." The blazing orb in the horizon reflected in the moving surface of the ocean. A blue waved crashed on the rocks below them, they kissed under the final rays of the sinking sun, a shared warm pink on both of their faces.


End file.
